At present, there is a variety of installation structures for toilet cover plates; generally, the installation structure includes a supporting seat and a pivot shaft; the supporting seat is fixedly connected with the upper end of a toilet body, and the pivot shaft is connected with the rear end of a toilet cover plate; the supporting seat is fixed on the toilet body in advance; an inserting column is arranged on the supporting seat and an embedding hole is arranged on a connection shaft of the toilet cover plate; however, during the installation process, whether the inserting column is aligned to the embedding hole or not cannot be clearly seen, and it is needed to blindly install by feeling, with a low installation efficiency.